


Open wide

by NYWCgirl



Series: Peter’s pet [10]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Cock Cages, Cock Sucking, D/s relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, Podfic Available, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter introduces Neal into his new life.





	Open wide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clavally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clavally/gifts).



> This ficlet was written as a Fandom stocking filler for Clavally and is set in ‘Peter’s pet’ verse.  
> Ravin has made a podfic of it, which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275094

Peter circles Neal, who is kneeling bound with black leather belts. His ankles are tied to his legs so he has to stay in the kneeling position Peter has put him in. His arms are tied behind his back, elbow to elbow, forcing his chest out. It is uncomfortable and it doesn´t appear that Peter is going to let him out of here any time soon. He is already starting to regret his deal with Peter.

But what bothers him the most is the collar peter makes him wear. It is thick and bulky and uncomfortable snug, but above all it makes him feel owned.

Out of nowhere Peter appears in front of him taking his chin and forcing him to look up.

He hates to admit it, but Peter looks gorgeous. He is wearing jeans and a black button down, the top buttons open and the sleeves rolled up.

‘I knew you were mine, perhaps long before you realized it yourself.’

Neal swallows and wants to look down. What in Peter makes him so submissive? He would never have agreed to this if it was anybody else.

‘Have you ever sucked cock? You can answer.’

Neal can feel heat flush his cheeks.

‘I take that as a yes. Good, than you know what to do.’

Peter frees his cock and Neal´s eyes widen. But Peter doesn´t waste any time and steps closer.

‘Open wide. You’re going to get a mouthful of cum.’

Neal swallows thickly while Peter feeds his cock in his mouth. He slowly sucks but Peter grips his hair to pull him closer.

‘I know you can take all of it… I want to hear you gag on it.’

Peter keeps forcing him closer until he forced him down. Neal can´t breath and gags. Tears form while he does his best to swallow Peter down. Peter eases on him, so he can take a breath, before gripping him again. Neal does his best to swallow, hearing Peter moan. The rhythm continues until Peter comes down his throat. Neal swallows thickly while Peter pulls out and lets go of his hair. He tucks himself away and smiles.

‘You look absolutely gorgeous, those swollen lips, straining cock in its cage.’

Peter takes a bottle of water and slowly feeds Neal some sips. It makes Neal´s stomach drop, it is clear Peter is not done yet. This is going to be a long evening.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Open Wide [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275094) by [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin)




End file.
